


Easy

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Too short for a summary.Just Nick and David being cute.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For Jack, because ;)

Nick’s the kind of guy who can make a two minute blowjob feel like he just fucked you for an hour. David’s heart is still stuttering back into its usual rhythm, his breathing heavy and ragged, when Nick crawls back up on top of him and plants a lazy wet kiss on his mouth. He tastes himself on the sloppy tongue and cannot help but scrunch up his face. It’s Nick’s favorite part, he knows, but he’s not sure he’ll ever get to the point of really enjoying it. And anyway, kissing is doing nothing to improve the state of his airflow, so he slowly draws back and turns his head sideways. Nick seizes the movement to attach his lips to the side of David’s throat and gently suck at the sensitive skin.

David sighs in exhaustion but drapes his arms around him anyway, casually holding him in place while he still struggles to return to his regular breathing pattern.

Nick grins into his neck.

“Damn,” David wheezes and draws a heartfelt laugh out of Nick.

“You’re so goddamn easy,” he teases, earning himself a playful slap on the shoulder. If David wasn’t so _boneless_ it might actually have hurt.

“You’re just so goddamn good at this,” David mutters into the pillow, refusing to admit to any possible weakness.

A smile tugs at his lips when he feels Nick pushing up on his forearms and hovering above him for a few seconds before he smacks a deliberately wet kiss onto his cheek.

“You’re still easy,” he chuckles and David hums, unwilling to argue, though he does make a mental note to bring it up again sometime later.

For now he’s slowly regaining control of his body, so he sneaks his leg around Nick’s for leverage and rolls them over onto their sides. Leaning in he presses his lips to the soft skin just below Nick’s jaw stubble and grins, “let’s see how easy you are.”


End file.
